


Left Behind

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blood, Claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: What if Bubby hadn't been able to convince them to let him out of his tube?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one hundred percent blaming this on my boyf at this point. I didn't wanna do this. It came to mind, I was gonna let it go, but nope, now it's here.

His tube had never been comfortable. It was never about comfort, the comfort of a science experiment was never taken into account. Why should it matter? He wasn’t human, after all, and everyone in Black Mesa seemed to think that meant that he didn’t think or feel. 

It hurt being left behind. 

Bubby curled up in a ball on the bottom of the tube, staring listlessly out of the tube. How long had it been since Gordon had stumbled in, and then left him behind? That Tommy and, god, Harold, had gone with him, turning their backs on him without a second thought that he could see. 

Minutes? Hours? Days? 

Did it matter anymore? 

He had spent the first period of time after they left desperately calling for them, hands hitting the glass until they cracked and bled, sobbing out his apologies for them, trying so hard to get through, be free, hoping to everything that they would come back, they would see he was sorry, that he hadn’t been left behind by the people most important to him. 

Bubby had then collapsed on the floor and sobbed until he couldn’t anymore, and lay down on the floor, silent. 

They had left him behind. No second glance as they did, no parting remorse. He had gotten Gordon ambushed, but god, he didn’t know they were going to cut off the man’s arm. They betrayed him too, the army, locked him in here, and Bubby couldn’t handle another moment more. 

He shuffled up onto his knees, pressing his bloodied hands to the glass, and rasped out another desperate plea to no one, which echoed back to him, sounding just as pathetic as he thought it was going to, and he sobbed again, curling in on himself, pressing against the glass. 

Stuck. He was stuck in here, and they weren’t coming back for him. No one was coming back for him and he broke once more, no tears coming as he dry heaved and sobbed, too dehydrated to manage that, and just clung to the last desperate visage of hope that someone, anyone, would come back for him, would free him from this hell before he lost it completely. 

Nothing but the sounds of his own sobs echoed back to him, as the room stayed quiet, and he stayed alone.


End file.
